<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Conjugal Visits by ikeracity,Pangea by Amkylin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334972">【授权翻译】Conjugal Visits by ikeracity,Pangea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkylin/pseuds/Amkylin'>Amkylin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mob Boss Erik Lehnsherr, Prison, Prison Sex, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkylin/pseuds/Amkylin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik和Charles最终是如何结婚的并不是任何人所能想象到的那样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669381">Conjugal Visits</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity">ikeracity</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea">Pangea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译注：这是ike和Pangea合写的The Associate系列里的其中一篇，虽然每一篇都是独立的，但剧情也有一些联系。简单介绍一下这篇文的前篇A Dangerous Game的剧情（这篇太长了我懒得翻……）</p><p>另一个帮派的人想和Erik合作，需要Erik这边的一个telepath即Charles，Erik不同意，但这个人持续给Erik找麻烦，于是为了帮Erik，Charles说他愿意过去。但Charles过去以后被绑架了，被下药折磨失去能力，Erik和警察一起联手救出Charles，然后杀掉了那个人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不明白，”在一阵冗长的沉默之后，Charles说。他盯着Azazel从桌子上滑过来的文件认真阅读，<em>但却丝毫不能理解</em>。</p><p>坐在他对面的Azazel阴沉的表情没有任何变化——没有咧嘴笑或者大笑，甚至没有露出一丝微笑，他没有任何行动显示这是某种玩笑或者恶作剧，“你只需要签名，然后这件事就完成了。”</p><p>“这种事情难道不是需要一起完成的吗？我是说，需要两个人亲自完成？在一个官方的见证人面前？”Charles问道，试着用歇斯底里掩饰声音里的震惊。</p><p>Azazel给了他一个了解的眼神，“这份文件已经被公证了。市政府工作人员是我们的人，你签名，我拿去给他归档，不需要被问任何问题，它就生效了。”</p><p>Charles盯着那份文件。Erik已经签好名了，大概在几年以前，如果他签名旁边的日期可信的话。在Charles应当签名的空白处旁边，同样的日期也已经填好了，在那下面是公证人的签名和印章。所有事情都已经安排好了。</p><p>Charles唯一需要做的就是签名，然后他和Erik就结婚了。</p><p>
  <em>结婚。</em>
</p><p>“Erik在你们的关系变得正式之后就准备好了这一切，”Azazel在沉默中开口，“这只是一个应急计划，来应对现在这种情况的发生。”</p><p>“还有多少人知道这个？”</p><p>“只有我。Erik很谨慎，如果你同意，这就只是你和他之间的事。当你选择公布你们的婚讯的时候，”Azazel露出一个严肃的微笑，这是他来到这里以后第一次笑。“他也说得很清楚，如果我把这件事泄露给组织里的其他人，他会给我什么样的惩罚。”</p><p>然而，Charles却没有心情开玩笑。自从两个星期前Erik因谋杀罪被捕，并且因为被认定有逃跑风险一直被关在州变种人监狱里以来，他就没心情开玩笑了。而负责他的法官对变种人的偏见是出了名的，他很乐意签署文件，让Erik被关进监狱，等待六个月后的审判。</p><p>“那如果我不同意呢？”Charles淡淡地问。</p><p>“那事情就会变得……很困难。”Azazel犹豫地说，似乎在小心翼翼地选择适当的词语来表达。“你将至少有六个月不能见到他。”</p><p>“见他？”Charles坐了回来， 难以置信地笑了一声，扬起眉毛，“为什么我现在会想要见他？老实说我对他很生气，”他对着桌子上的文件摆了摆手，“这场闹剧之后就更生气了。”</p><p>“如你所知，Erik已经被关进了一个中级戒备的变种监狱，”Azazel平静地说，面对发脾气的Charles一点也不慌张。作为Erik的副手，他当然见过更糟糕的场面，“这意味着他被禁止除法律顾问之外的定期探视，也就是说你不能在周末见他。你唯一的选择是利用他被允许的每月一次的夫妻探视机会——当然，为此，你必须是他的配偶。”</p><p>“夫妻探视，”Charles难以置信地重复道，“他以为我愿意去监狱看他，就为了和他上床? ”</p><p>“是否圆房完全取决于你，”Azazel平静地说。“Erik只是想让你有这个选择。”</p><p>Charles瞪着他。在这一切之前，他对Erik就已经够生气了，为他一开始就被人扣上了谋杀的罪名。但现在他已经怒不可遏，如果Erik认为Charles会因为他被关在监狱里就会嫁给他……</p><p>令人恼火的是，Charles在接下来的六个月里都无法为这件事对Erik大吼大叫，加上不知道需要多久的审判时间，直到他的律师设法让他无罪释放---因为Charles从来没有怀疑过这些指控是否会成立。 不管是通过一个诚实的无罪判决，还是一系列的贿赂和勒索，Erik都会被释放，但到那时已经将近7个月了，而Charles现在就想对Erik大喊大叫。</p><p>“给我一支笔。”Charles淡淡地说，将文件拿了过来。</p><p>“那么，我想应该恭喜你了，”Azazel打趣道，递过来一支自来水笔。当Charles愤怒地签上他的签名，然后把文件塞回给Azazel的时候，Azazel在他的公文包里翻来翻去，直到他拿出一个天鹅绒的小黑盒子，他把盒子推向Charles，“恭喜你。”</p><p>“滚出去。”Charles不高兴地说。</p><p>Azazel咧嘴一笑，将结婚证和婚前协议收好，站起身来，用尾巴给他行了个小礼。"我之后会告知你第一次拜访的细节。" 然后，随着尖锐的爆裂声和一阵轻烟，他就消失了，只留下Charles低头盯着他的新婚戒。</p><p>当然，这款戒指非常适合他。</p><p> </p><p>Erik烦躁地在这个古雅又有点无趣的房间里踱步。为了即将到来的探视，他们把他关在这个房间等待。这里并没有很大，床占据了大部分的空间，还有一张小小的桌子和两把靠墙的不牢固的椅子占据了剩下的部分，但对Erik来说凑合够用。</p><p>Charles今天就要来了。Charles正在来的路上。如果Charles来了，那就意味着他签了Erik两年前心血来潮为了他准备好并一直等待着的文件。</p><p>Charles签了文件，这意味着他们要结婚了。</p><p>Charles说了我愿意。</p><p>隐藏在Erik的内心深处有一小部分欣喜若狂。Charles属于他，他也属于Charles，直到死亡将他们分开。不那么隐秘的部分是对即将见到Charles这件事很兴奋，因为他已经度过四个星期没有Charles的日子，而Charles是他目前最想见的人。另外，这将是他们第一次以丈夫的身份见面。</p><p>Charles是他的<em>丈夫</em>。好在为了保护完全的隐私，这周围没有人，也没有安装监控摄像头，因为Erik一想到这一点，就忍不住直接笑了起来，几乎感到头晕目眩。</p><p>但他心底里更大的那部分，也就是现实中自我保护意识更强的那一面，却在竭力压抑着这些情绪。上周Azazel作为法律团队的一员来访给Erik带来了这个消息时没说什么。但Erik了解Charles，更有可能的是，即使在文件上签了字，Charles也会对他大发雷霆。</p><p>也就是说，他表现出任何快乐和爱慕的迹象都可能换来公然敌意，Erik也希望能尽力避免，他需要大量的补救措施把损害降到最低，但这一切都值得换来能够见Charles一面，即使只有几个小时。</p><p>这几乎是新奇的，很长时间以来他第一次感受到自己如此神经紧张。门上突然传来噔噔噔的敲击声，紧接着一阵尖锐的喊声，“退后！手放在墙上！”让他跳了起来，Erik困惑地摇了摇头，起身遵守指令。</p><p>听着门上锁的嘎吱嘎吱声，却无法用能力去感知是种奇怪的感受，Erik回过头来，看着狱警先把头探进来，确定Erik不是要把他们放倒，这才让开，让Charles的身影露了出来。Erik看见了他，在狱警对Charles下达最后指示时，慢慢地从墙边转过身来。尽管他们在让他进入监狱之前，已经先对他进行了一番搜查，Charles仍旧穿着裹得严严实实的及膝风衣和围巾。 他一边听着看守讲话一边点头，连看都没看Erik一眼。这下可就好玩了。</p><p>最终狱警离开，大力甩上门并且再次锁上，将他们一起困在这个房间。Charles似乎没有戴着类似Erik右脚踝上正戴着的抑制器，但这无关紧要，这里的墙就是建来抑制变种能力的，其中包括了内置的心灵感应抑制器。他们盯着对方看了许久，空气中的寂静变得十分浓稠。Charles面无表情，比Erik预计的怒视要好一些，但他的眼神依然冷酷无情。</p><p>“见到你真高兴，”Erik最终说，他觉得还不如自己主动出击，毕竟这也是他的真心话。如果他像Rosie一样有尾巴，现在就已经摇起来了。Charles来了。Charles在这里。Charles在这里。</p><p>Charles没有回答，仍然用冰冷的目光打量着Erik。他的双手深深地塞进大衣的前口袋里，双肩僵硬地挺直着。</p><p>Erik又试探性地向前靠近了几步。"你说了我愿意，"他说，因为即使他确实有一定的自我保护意识，也不代表他能控制住自己，而这句话终于引起了Charles的反驳。</p><p>“什么逻辑让你觉得这其中有任何一部分——”Charles嘶哑着嗓子，从口袋里抽出左手，举到与肩膀平齐的高度，手背对着Erik，让他的手指上那枚闪闪发亮的戒指露出来，“是个好主意？”</p><p>一看到Charles手指上的戒指，Erik就完了，他所有保持冷静和理智的心理准备都化为乌有。Charles戴上了Erik为他挑选的戒指，因为他已经和Erik结婚了，Erik很希望自己现在就能使用他的能力，这样他就能一遍又一遍地感知着戒指，感受戒指在他丈夫的手指上停留，被他身体的热量温暖着。</p><p>“我们<em>结婚</em>了。”他的嘴做了叛徒，用梦幻的语气说道，如果表情可以杀死人的话，Erik现在肯定已经死了。</p><p>“你太不可理喻了，”Charles冷哼一声，瞪着他，他说话的音量越来越高，直到变成对着Erik大吼大叫，“你这个该死的、不讲理的混蛋。为了保护你我中弹了。为了你，我让自己作为另一个集团的筹码，结果被绑架，被折磨了三天三夜。为了你，我差点完全失去了我的心灵感应。”</p><p>“我知道，”Erik急切地说，“我知道，我——”</p><p> </p><p>“现在你就像个该死的笨蛋一样被关进监狱，而我才发现你就打算这样向我求婚？”Charles咆哮道，放下手臂，握紧拳头。“我只是一个应急方案，这样就可以在你被关起来的时候让你好好地操一回，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Erik瑟缩了一下，也许那句话的用词有些不妥。他稍稍松了口气：“说清楚了，你是为了戒指的事而生我的气，而不是因为谋杀，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>"把你那该死的戒指拿走，"Charles大喊，把戒指从他的手指上扯下来，扔给对面的Erik。因为无法使用他的能力，Erik在试图接住的时候，完全错过了它，它从他的胸口弹起，撞在地板上，发出轻盈、昂贵的乒乒乓乓声，滚动到桌子下面的某处。Erik知道，他现在最好不要立刻做出任何动作去捡起它。"你真是个混蛋，Erik，不知道为什么我这么惊讶。"</p><p>“我确实<em>想过</em>其他的求婚方式，”Erik微弱地说，“我还有一些其他的主意，如果这能安慰到你的话。”其中大部分都包含游艇。事实上，所有的求婚方式都包括了游艇，除了这一个。不幸的是，只有这个计划实现了。</p><p>“并没有。”Charles怒气冲冲地说。</p><p>“Charles，”Erik说，小心翼翼地迈开步子向他靠近，在他面前伸出双手，希望能让自己看起来无害一些。“本来不应该是这样的。甚至不应该这么快就发生。我也不是有意这么着急让你——”</p><p>“真的吗，这不是你的本意，”Charles讽刺道，“你本意不是要催促我跟你结婚，然后你猜怎么着，现在我们已经——”</p><p>“这只是个安全措施，”Erik再次英勇地尝试，“只是我设置的一个保险，以防万一我真的被抓起来，你知道，我这种工作每天都有风险。” 他没有打破与Charles的眼神交流，同时跪了下来，在桌子下面的地板上四处摸索，直到找到戒指。“我没有想到会发生这样的事情，这都是我的错。我原本完全没有打算坐牢，显然，我没有想到我会在和你结婚之前真的被送进监狱。这也是它作为一个应急措施的唯一原因。”</p><p>“然而它发生了，”Charles紧绷地说，“你有没有预想过这会不会发生并不重要。”</p><p>至少他不再大喊大叫，进展还算不错，Erik想。慢慢地，他手中拿着戒指从脚边直起身来。“我知道，但就像你说的，现在我们已经结婚了。我创建这个备用计划，只是为了万一发生了什么意外，我们还能见上一面，想办法把事情解决。我从来没想过这种我在监狱里然后再也不能见你，而你一个人被留在外面的情况。”</p><p>“我们别开玩笑了，你只用在这里待半年，”Charles说，声音像喝了酸水一样。“我觉得我们如果能有点成年人的样子，这就不是什么难事。”</p><p>“你签了那些文件，”Erik指出，“你本来可以拒绝的。”</p><p>提这个是错误的。“是的，我本来可以说不，”Charles怒气冲冲地说，他的音量又开始上升了，“但那会置我们的关系于何地？我们都知道如果我说了不，明年三月我们的团聚会很有趣，不是吗？这是道德绑架，Erik，因为如果我说了不，我会感觉自己像个坏人，即使我什么都没做错。这就是你让我陷入的困境。”</p><p> </p><p>这让Erik停顿了一下。“我……没有这样想过，”他承认道。</p><p>“你当然没有，”Charles苦涩地说，抱紧胳膊，“这种情况下，你才不会考虑除了你自己之外的人。”</p><p>“我考虑到你了，”Erik坚持道，将手搭在Charles的肩膀上把他拉近，终于在四个星期以来第一次碰触到他，但Charles愤怒地甩开他，退后一步，几乎靠在门上。</p><p>“别碰我，”他僵硬地说，嘴角露出Erik一直以来不喜欢看到的不开心的样子。</p><p>“你得把戒指拿回去。"过了一会Erik说，他暂时收起失望的心情，小心翼翼地将戒指拿出来。不管怎么说，他也活该被拒绝。“你不能戴着它进来，然后扔掉它就离开。”</p><p>Charles不置可否，伸手从Erik的手中摘下了戒指，塞回他的手指上，然后再次抱紧双臂。他的每一寸肢体语言都还在尖叫着说退后，所以Erik没有再尝试着再往前走一步，虽然他很想。</p><p>“我们可以取消婚约，”他说，因为如果离婚能让Charles开心，Erik会这么做的。“只要我一出去，我们可以不动声色地尽快把文件签了。并且你知道我不会用它来约束你，”当Charles又开始瞪着他的时候，他迅速加了一句，“我们可以就只是忘记这件事，然后让它就这么过去。我们可以再次结婚，正式地。在以后的某个时间。或者……永远都不再结婚，”他信心不足地说，因为他并不喜欢这个主意，但如果这是Charles想要的……</p><p>但Charles的脸色几乎已经愤怒得发白。“你不明白，”他说着，脚跟支撑着自己的重量，指节啪啪作响敲打着门，"你以为这只是无关紧要的小事，好像你用一点涂改液就能让它消失，一切就会神奇地被修复。”</p><p> </p><p>“Charles——”Erik又开始道，当门锁转动，狱警进来的时候，Erik吃了一惊，电击枪已经威胁性地对准了他，但Erik现在根本没想着逃跑。“Charles，等等——”</p><p>“我想我今天已经听够了，”Charles尖锐地说道，冷酷地扫视着他的肩膀。“我的生活不像你对待其他的东西一样，可以任你操纵和围绕着你的需求而转动，Erik，操你的，你居然会这么想。”</p><p>“这并不是我想——”</p><p>Erik被大力关上的门和锁落上的声音打断，然后现在只剩他一个人了。Charles走了。</p><p>“<em>操</em>，”Erik愤怒地咆哮，转身用力地撞桌子，刺耳地刮了一下泄愤。他气的是Charles没有给自己充分的解释机会就走了，但他最主要气的是自己把事情搞砸得这么严重。他怎么会毫无此意，却把Charles得罪得这么彻底？</p><p> </p><p>躺在床边等待下一批狱警出现将他带回自己的监狱时，Erik深呼吸。这次的探视并不顺利，不过也许最好让Charles能有时间冷静下来，既然他已经骂过Erik，把怒气发泄出来了。</p><p>毕竟还有下个月呢。</p><p>“他这个月不会来了。”Azazel通知道，他透过分隔的玻璃窗看着Erik，两人对着老旧的塑料电话说话。他们弄到了走道尽头的隔间，现在没有人坐在Erik身边。</p><p>“什么？” Erik问道，“你是什么意思？”</p><p>“他不会来的。”Azazel补充道，将一些与Erik辩护相关的文件整理在一起放回公文包里。</p><p>“他不想见你，Erik。”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”Erik固执地说道。</p><p>“上次我按照你命令去你的公寓看看他的时候，他已经说得很清楚了，”Azazel干巴巴地说，“当时他拒绝让我上电梯，只通过大厅的呼叫器和我说话。他对你可以把你的，我引用一下，‘过度膨胀的脑袋’塞到哪里去，有一些非常新鲜的想法。”</p><p>“你是个瞬移者，对不对？”Erik挑衅道，“这等于说不让你进电梯对你来说不是障碍。”</p><p>“你真的认为现在让我去惹他更生气是明智的选择吗？”Azazel说，“我自己不希望我的脑袋变成一团浆糊，我认为这也不能帮助你的案子。”</p><p>“不，”Erik喃喃道。他最不希望的事就是把Charles惹得更生气。</p><p>“很好，”Azazel冷静地说，仿佛他们在讨论的是拔掉别人的指甲，而不是拯救Erik动荡的婚姻。“给他时间，老大，他会想通的。”</p><p>“你上个月没看见他。”Erik沮丧地说。</p><p>“他跟你说完了，我得送他回家，”Azazel提醒道，“他对你很不爽，是的，也许这个月他是下定决心要冷落你了。但到了下个月呢？很难对两个月前见过一次面的人保持生气。他一定会想你的。他一定会来的。”</p><p>Erik能想到很多他几个月之前见过但还是很乐意当场杀掉的人，但他对他们的关心程度并不像对Charles那样。“也许你说得对。”</p><p>Azazel给了他一个被逗笑的眼神，“你还需要什么吗？”</p><p>“不，”Erik说，切换回了谈正事模式。收买合适的狱警，并建立起了一个由狱友组成的特遣小队听他差遣非常可笑地容易，所以到目前为止，他在监狱里的日子还算轻松自如。“我相信我们的行动一切都还顺利吧？”</p><p>“自从你入狱后，几乎没有什么风吹草动。”Azazel确认道。“我们正在监视着，确保你暂时不在的时候，不会有人打什么大的主意，但早在四月份的Barboza的头事件之后，大家就已经不敢来招惹我们。"</p><p>“很好，有关于Trask和Essex的新线索吗？”</p><p>“很遗憾，他们还是没有踪迹。”Azazel摇了摇头回答道。“不过我们随时都会盯着Charles，以防万一。”</p><p>暂时只能这样了。“随时通知我最新的情况。”</p><p>“关于我们的进展，还是关于Charles？”Azazel打趣道。</p><p>Erik叹了口气，一只手捂着脸。“说实话，我很惊讶你没有带来他收拾行李走人的消息。”如果说他不担心那是假的，他每天都在惶惶不可终日地等待着Charles带着Rosie搬出公寓，甚至完全离开这个城市的消息。</p><p>“Erik。”Azazel的嘴角抽搐了一下，但他还是保持着严肃，“在你们上个月的谈话中，你有没有在任何时候说过‘对不起’这个词，可能前面还有‘我’这个词？”</p><p>Erik在心里把他们谈话的每一个字都过了无数遍，“……没有。”</p><p>“好吧，”Azazel干巴巴地说，而Erik则忍住了想把头撞在玻璃上的冲动，“下次我建议用这句话开头。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>紧跟在警卫身后走过长长的、毫无特色的走廊，这已经是Charles来到监狱后第四次想要转身离开了。他有一百万个理由转身让Azazel开车送他回家——现在是12月中旬，还有一个星期这个学期就结束了，所以他觉得自己最近一直在赶进度而超负荷运转——但他只有一个理由留下。</p><p>好吧。而且他已经经历了全身被搜查的羞辱，所以单单为了这个原因，他也要坚持下去。</p><p>狱警打开门锁的时候很沉默，他往后退了几步好让Charles能通过。Charles一走进这个汽车旅馆一样的昏暗小房间，砰地一声门就被关上了，锁也随即落上。</p><p>和上次一样，Erik站在那里等着他。他看起来很好，穿着他的白色囚服，像穿着任何一件昂贵的西装一样冷静而自信。他毫不掩饰自己的目光，几乎把要把Charles吸进去。Charles呆在门边，看到Erik的时候，他的情绪更加复杂了。</p><p>“嗨。”Erik最终开口。墙壁上的心灵感应抑制器让他思维的嗡嗡声变得很远，就像个信号不好的电台，但这实际上起不了什么帮助，因为Charles正很谨慎地控着自己的心灵感应。“我很高兴你来了。”</p><p>Charles深呼吸，缓慢地说“我已经想过了，”他说得很谨慎，知道Erik正在组织自己的每一句措辞，“我现在还是对你很生气，但是……我不想再一直生你的气。”</p><p>“好，这——这很好，”Erik快速地说，声音听起来放松了一些。“我很抱歉，Charles。我上次没有机会说，但你应该知道，我很抱歉。”</p><p>“我实际上也没有给你机会说太多话，”Charles承认道，他并没有后悔上次大发雷霆，但是很难否认他上次并不是真的想听Erik的解释，这确实有点不公平。Charles有两个月的时间去让自己冷静，他知道Erik处理这件事的方式完全错了，但他的本意并非如此。</p><p>“不，没关系的，”Erik说，露出了一个微小的、谨慎的微笑。“你有——完全有权利去生气，但我很高兴你想……解决它，我真的很高兴。”</p><p>Charles点了点头，不太相信自己的声音。</p><p>犹豫了一下，Erik上前一步，“我可以吗……？”他小心翼翼地问，Charles又点了点头。</p><p>片刻后，Charles发现自己被Erik抱在了怀里，他的下巴靠在Erik的肩膀上，Erik把自己的脸埋在他脖颈处，深吸了一口气。被抱着的感觉真的很好，所以Charles慢慢地将双臂环上了Erik的背，闭上了眼睛享受着Erik的身体和自己的身体相贴的温暖触感。尽管对Erik很生气，但他不能否认自己真的很想念这个。已经有无数个没有尽头的孤独夜晚，只有他和Rosie，蜷缩在家中的豪华大床上。</p><p>“我很想念你，”过了一会Erik开口道，没有过去故作勇敢和冷静的假象——在这里，对Charles，他是完全诚实的。Charles一部分的怒气随着Erik脸上的真诚渐渐消退了。该死，他完全知道怎么去操纵Charles，不管是让他生气还是让他冷静下来。</p><p>“如果你没有蠢到让自己关在这里，你就不用这么想我了，”Charles反驳道。</p><p>“小小的误判，”Erik心不在焉地说，深深地吸了一口，然后激动地说，“天啊，你闻起来好香。”</p><p>“而你闻起来就像监狱，”Charles坦诚地说。</p><p>Erik轻笑了一下，鼻子轻轻拱着Charles的喉结，让Charles打了个寒颤。来吧，”他说，稍稍抽回手，伸到Charles的身前开始解他外套上的扣子，“来这里。”</p><p>Charles伸手去解开围巾，站着不动让Erik脱下他的外套。“我才不会在这里和你做爱。”当Erik开始把他带到床上去的时候，Charles警告他。Erik咧嘴笑了一下。</p><p>“就过来躺下吧，”Erik哄着他，把他拉到那条极其柔软的被子上，“你看起来很累。”</p><p>“我是说真的，”Charles尖锐地说，但他还是躺下了，他们两个都面对面躺着，中间只有几英寸的距离。他选择忽略Erik的第二句话，因为这样一来，他就不得不承认，在没有Erik从精神上和身体上都抱着他的时候，他晚上睡得并不好。</p><p>Erik将两人的胳膊折叠在胸膛之间，让他们的双手纠缠在一起。“没有手腕袖扣了吗？”他轻声问道，因为即使用不了能力，他也能通过两人前臂压在一起的地方感受到Charles的毛衣袖子之下它的缺失。</p><p>“我喝醉了，找到了剪线器。”Charles平淡地说。那是他在他们的结婚文件上签名的同一天，实际上是在Azazel刚离开后。这似乎是唯一合适的反应，因为他刚刚非法跟一个黑手党老大结婚，而这个老大目前正在监狱里等待谋杀案的审判；再加上，他对Erik简直是怒火中烧，甚至看一眼手腕上的金属袖扣都能激怒他，所以他当时想把他拿下来。现在回想起来，他大概很幸运没有在这个过程中不小心把自己的手臂割开。</p><p>他看到Erik微微一愣，“啊，这……可以理解。”心中隐隐感到一丝愧疚。</p><p>“碎片还在我这里。”Charles说，没有说出他当时醉醺醺的在考虑上楼顶把碎片扔掉，“也许如果接下来的三个月里你不惹我生气，我就会让你把它修好。”</p><p>Erik嘴角勾起一抹笑意，“那么我会好好表现的，亲爱的。”</p><p>两人陷入了片刻的沉默，Charles看着Erik用拇指在Charles无名指的戒指上慢慢地抚摸。不能像一条痴迷的巨龙一样用自己的能力感知戒指肯定很要命，“想你的能力了吗？”</p><p>“这像一种难以忍受的瘙痒，”Erik承认道，眼睛仍然紧紧盯着戒指。“我在这里的第一个星期感觉就像在处于惊涛骇浪之中的船上，一切都感觉不平衡，让人作呕。”</p><p>“嗯，”Charles轻轻哼了一声表示赞同。</p><p>“Rosie怎么样了？”</p><p>“前几天我发现她躺在电梯前的地板上，等着你进门。”</p><p>“可怜的女孩，”Erik做了个鬼脸。</p><p>Charles哼了一声。“说实话，我可以原谅这个婚姻闹剧。也许吧，总有一天会的。但我永远不会原谅你对Rosie这样。她不明白你去了哪里，每次门开的时候她都会找你。每次我带她出去，她都想把我带去你们经常跑的地方。”</p><p>“等我回去后，她会享受到她应得的所有款待和应有尽有的揉肚子待遇。”Erik保证道。</p><p>“她应该得到的不止这些，”Charles吼道。</p><p>Erik的表情闪过一丝愧疚。“我知道。”他握紧两人合在一起的手，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“你应该的，”Charles激动地说，“因为你整天都不带她去办公室，而我去上课的时候，她就只能一个人呆在家里。她很无聊，很伤心，很孤独。”</p><p>“我们确定我们还在谈论Rosie吗？”Erik稍作停顿后问道。</p><p>“我才不要跪下来舔你的老二。”Charles警告他，威胁性地移开他的双腿，而Erik迅速地挡住了他，将他们的双腿纠缠在一起，高效地用他那双更长的腿夹住Charles的。“混蛋。”</p><p>“我只是在为我们两个服务，保护安全。”Erik反驳道，扬了一下眉毛。“在保护好它的安全上我们两个都有既定的利益。”</p><p>“继续这么告诉你自己，”Charles喃喃道，但他没有推开Erik，即使当Erik温柔地将他手拉过来，深情地亲吻他的指节的时候也没有。</p><p>“所以，”Erik说，“你想怎么做呢？你想做什么我都愿意。”</p><p>Charles没有马上回答，他还在思考。尽管自己似乎一个人在他们巨大的公寓里时，除了思考什么也没做。“我想，还是保持婚姻关系最简单。”</p><p>“好的，”Erik说，显然很高兴。但Charles话还没说完。</p><p>“但我们不会告诉任何人我们已经结婚了。”</p><p>“好吧。”Erik小心翼翼地重复了一遍，他对这条约定并没有那么热情，但Charles并不在意。</p><p>“我们可以继续保持婚姻关系，但我们不会表现得像一对夫妻，也不会广而告之。只有Azazel知道，那是因为他已经知道了。”</p><p>“Azazel不会告诉任何人，”Erik向他保证，“他是可以信任的。他知道，如果他未经我们允许就<em>告诉</em>别人，我会把他的蛋蛋钉在墙上。”</p><p>“我知道，”Charles简单地说，“但是对于其他人来说，我还只是你的男朋友。”</p><p>“好吧，”Erik说，但他很明显有点拖拖拉拉。</p><p>“你可以问，”Charles干巴巴地说，看着Erik明显在挣扎着决定他是否被允许问Charles他想问的问题。</p><p>“我们是打算永远秘密结婚，还是说我们最终会告诉所有人？”</p><p>“这完全取决于你，”Charles实事求是地说。</p><p>“现在是乞求和卑躬屈膝发挥作用的时候吗？”Erik打趣道。</p><p>“不，现在是‘你在可预见的未来里把我当成一个正常的，有自主意识的人’的时候。然后你也许就可以像正常人一样向我求婚，然后也许我会答应。”</p><p>“然后我们也许会有一个美好的婚礼？”Erik说着，缓慢地笑了起来，露出所有的牙齿。</p><p>“一个私人的，”Charles决定，“但我们需要有一个真正的、像样的婚礼，不是只签一张纸就结束的那种。”</p><p>“任何你想要的，Charles。”Erik喃喃道，Charles不得不移开眼避开Erik直截了当，在卧室才会露出的那种眼神。“那会是什么时候？”</p><p>“我不知道，”Charles回答说，因为他真的不知道。婚姻对他来说还不是一件目前会思考的事情，可如果说他从来没有想过有一天会跟Erik结婚，肯定是在说谎——但那也是在遥远的未来，多年以后的事情了。Erik的职业总是让和正常夫妻关系的时间节点看起来……不适用。“不要逼我，Erik。”</p><p>“我不会的，”Erik说，彻底严肃起来。“我不会逼你的，Charles。”</p><p>“好的，”Charles说，他吞咽了一下，才不至于喉咙忽然哽住。</p><p>“不过现在来说，戒指的事情要怎么办？”</p><p>“戒指怎么办？”Charles茫然地问道。他只戴过几次戒指，两次是来这里探望Erik——只是因为他不想让监狱看守怀疑，如果他是以Erik丈夫的身份来的，但是却没有戴戒指。——还有一两次是他一个人在家的晚上，因为Erik的缺席而闷闷不乐，那时只有Rosie见证。如果他知道Erik已经有一个相配的戒指藏在某处他也不会惊讶，但现在在监狱里，他也不能戴。</p><p>“我们的婚姻要保密，但是戴戒指这件事要怎么办呢？”</p><p>“我们不会戴上戒指的，因为这样做会很明显。”</p><p>“如果加上一条链子呢——”</p><p>“我们不是高中生，Erik，这不是在交换毕业戒指。我们不能戴。结束。”</p><p>“那如果我们在家的时候戴着戒指，”Erik哄道，“只有我们两个人和Rosie的时候，”他轻轻捏了捏Charles的手，“至少给我这么多。求你了。”</p><p>Charles挠了挠他的鼻子，摇了摇头。“不，我们戴着的时候太容易忘记了。”</p><p>“我不会让我们忘记的，”Erik保证道。“你知道我不会的。我会一直注意着，不会让你戴着戒指走进电梯。”</p><p>“好吧。也许吧，”Charles松了口气，Erik又咧开嘴笑了。因为这差不多就代表Charles同意了，而他知道这一点。</p><p>“谢谢你，Charles，”他真诚地说，但当他想伸手去抚摸Charles的脸颊的时候，Charles转过头。</p><p>“我还在生你的气，”他淡淡地提醒Erik，“所以不要以为我同意和你结婚就意味着你已经被原谅了。”</p><p>“当然，”Erik说着，又收回了手。</p><p>“我不得不一个人过感恩节假期，现在我也要一个人过圣诞节和新年了。”Erik不庆祝感恩节和圣诞节，但在过去的几年里，在Charles放假的时候，能在一起过个长周末总是很开心。一旦秋季学期结束，接下来的三个星期Charles就完全放假了，没有Erik的陪伴会让人感觉特别漫长，Charles一点都不期待。</p><p>Erik做了个鬼脸。“我以为你打算邀请Raven来过感恩节呢？”</p><p>“然后还得跟她解释我们结婚了，那要怎么解释？” Charles干巴巴地说。“她已经知道你在监狱里，但我还没有告诉她其他的事情。如果她来我家，肯定会发现的。”</p><p>“如果别人知道了真的有这么坏吗？”Erik问道，遗憾地撇了撇嘴。“真的有这么糟糕吗？”</p><p>Charles把手从Erik的手中挣脱出，半坐起来。“我对天发誓，如果你开始打内疚牌……”</p><p>“我没有我没有，”Erik抗议道，手指迅速绕过Charles的手腕让他冷静下来。“我只是想说，如果真的这么可怕，那么我们或许应该离婚。”他抬头看向Charles，脸上没有一丝笑容。“很显然，这让你痛苦，而我不希望让你痛苦。”</p><p>“我并不痛苦，”Charles僵硬地说。“我只是——”他叹了一口气。“如果我们告诉别人，他们会想知道你或我是怎么求婚的，还有其他所有关于订婚和婚礼的小细节。”</p><p>“我在楼顶上向你求婚，你答应了，然后我们都等不及了，于是第二天一早就去政府大楼私下交换誓言？”</p><p>Charles用平淡的眼神打量着他。“很明显我们在说谎，因为你在监狱里。”</p><p>“好吧。”Erik缓慢同意。</p><p>Charles小心翼翼地重新躺下，疲倦地叹了口气。“我并不反对和你结婚，Erik。”他轻声说。“如果我反对的话，我一开始就不会同意和你结婚。但我不喜欢你求婚的方法，我也不想把这个故事一遍又一遍地告诉我的朋友和同事们。”</p><p>Erik毫无征兆地抓住Charles的胳膊把他拉过来，同时自己躺下，让Charles翻到自己身上，Erik一条腿勾住他的两条腿固定住他。“我会补偿你的，”Erik承诺道，“但同时，你知道我很高兴能和你结婚。”</p><p>“别这么黏糊糊的，”Charles说，在他身上无力地蠕动着，但Erik只是环抱着Charles的后背，咧着嘴对他笑。</p><p>“我们已经结——婚了，”他带着一种单调的唱腔，“你是我的丈——夫。”</p><p>“然后你要穿得漂漂亮亮的，”Charles尖锐地说，但他能感觉他嘴角已经扯起了一丝笑意，他努力地想压制住。他自己还是难以相信，他们已经结婚了。</p><p>而Erik的笑容扩大了，“等到你允许的时候，我会狠狠地向你求婚。”</p><p>“如果在公开场合并且令人尴尬，我就和你离婚。”</p><p>“所以不能三环马戏团和喷火人一边平衡在大象头顶上，一边用火拼出‘你愿意嫁给我吗？’”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“那在中央公园快闪呢？”</p><p>“要不你先别想太多了？反正我还没同意你能向我求婚。”Charles愉快地问道，Erik笑了起来。</p><p>“我只是在逗你玩，”他说，双手在Charles的背上来回抚摸片刻。“别误会，”他在寂静中谨慎地开口，“但你真的瘦了。”</p><p>“我和Rosie会在散步的时候走很长的路，”Charles含糊地说，这倒是真的。没有Erik在身边分心，Charles通常会更快地完成晚上带回家的所有阅卷和文书工作。这样做的坏处是让他多了很多空闲时间，促使他带着Rosie漫步很久。同样也让Charles养成了不怎么做晚餐的习惯，开始几周一人份的外卖总是变质，而且要对付吃不完的剩菜，所以后来他改成吃麦片或汤之类的简单的东西。</p><p>“嗯，”Erik说，尽管Charles还在克制着自己的心灵感应能力，但几乎可以听到Erik脑子里的齿轮在转动。</p><p>“我不是在邀请你派属下买东西给我，”Charles干巴巴地说，趁着Erik一时失神，他终于从Erik的禁锢中挣脱出来，翻回到床上另一边。</p><p>“嗯，”Erik又说，但他放下了这个话题。“你这个学期快结束了是吧，”他随意地说，“你在假期的时候会做什么？”</p><p>“Netflix。”</p><p>“如果你愿意，我可以送你去某个地方。任何地方都可以，飞机是你的。”</p><p>Charles叹了一口气，摇了摇头。“没有你的假期没有意义。”</p><p>Erik也叹了口气。“下次我会尽量把在监狱的时间安排得好一点，这样我就不会错过每一个重大节日。真不敢相信我错过了情人节，你知道那对我来说有多重要。”</p><p>Charles冷哼一声，“要不你做得更好一些，干脆完全避免坐牢？”他建议道。不过他们都知道，Erik是个黑道老大，即使不杀人，干的也都是违法的勾当。“你最好赢得审判。”</p><p>“我会的，”Erik简单地说，好像这已经是事实了。“然后我们就可以补过情人节了。”</p><p>Charles翻了翻眼睛，因为这比承认补过情人节的主意不错要容易些。从Erik对他傻笑的样子来看，他可能已经知道了。</p><p>在Charles剩下的访问时间里，他们聊了一些不那么感性的话题，比如Charles在看什么新剧，Erik在监狱的娱乐室里被迫观看了什么可怕的日间肥皂剧。Charles给Erik介绍了他的毕业学生的论文，Erik解释了他如何在内部完全控制着监狱，这一点也不令Charles吃惊。Erik似乎真的不能让他的手离开Charles，而他们的谈话，但至少他似乎是尊重Charles不做爱的强硬规则，——他的触摸，可能是第一次，毫无暗示性。</p><p>当Charles要离开的时候，Erik帮他穿上大衣，送他到门口。Charles有些不舍得离开，他希望Erik今天就能和他一起回家，而不是三个月后的今天。他现在还在生Erik的气，但愤怒几乎已经完全转化成了恼怒，今天的访问就足以证明，当Erik就在他面前的时候，他很难对Erik发火。</p><p>“好好享受这个假期吧。“Erik告诉他，在Charles小心翼翼地将围巾戴好后，将Charles的大衣领口抚平。“很抱歉，我没法陪你度过假期。你要保重身体。”</p><p>“不应该是我对你这样说吗？” Charles条件反射性地问道，从口袋里掏出手套。“那‘不要做延长在监狱的时间的傻事’怎么样？”</p><p>“审判日期已经定了，”Erik微微一笑，“我又不是已经被判决了。”</p><p>“嗯，”Charles说着，两人陷入了短暂的沉默。Charles看得出Erik想靠过来吻他，但他不确定自己是否准备好了，他知道Erik也能感觉到。</p><p>最后，Erik定下心来，握住Charles的手，在Charles的指关节上留下一个短暂的吻，嘴唇在戒指上徘徊。“明年见，Charles。”</p><p>“再见，Erik，”Charles说着，外面的守卫敲了一次门才打开门，命令Erik回去。Charles转身走出房间，没有回头看一眼，当门在他身后关上，他只是机械地一只脚前一只脚后地向外走。</p><p>Charles再次通过安检，Azazel将他接上了一辆黑色的越野车，上车后，Charles疲惫地靠在副驾驶座上，感觉比他想的要累得多。</p><p>“你这次没有怒火中烧，”Azazel边说边把车开回高速上。出于安保原因，他们不得不开车从监狱出来，而不是瞬移，但好在这离市区只有四十五分钟的车程。Erik本来还可能被关在在另一个州监狱里，而那有四个小时的路程。“你的探访还算顺利吧？”</p><p>“管好你自己的事，”Charles告诉他，声音里没有什么温度。他用拇指慢慢地转动着手指上的戒指，眼睛紧紧盯着窗外覆盖着的雪，努力地想着这个周末需要完成的所有事情。但相反，他能想到的都是Erik。</p><p>Azazel笑了笑，“管好他的事是我的工作，所以现在管好你也是我的工作。”</p><p>“那是不是意味着我现在有权力开除你？”Charles眯着眼睛问道。</p><p>“很不幸，你签了婚前协议，”Azazel语气平和地说道，“上面明确写着你不是Erik任何生意上的合伙人，所以不，你不能开除我。”</p><p>“哦，”Charles说，但给了Azazel一个淡淡的笑容，“真遗憾。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一月的探视进行得并不顺利。</p><p>事后Charles甚至想不起来最初是什么让他们吵了起来，但这次探视以最终以两人站在房间对面对着对方大吼大叫结束，这是他们吵过的最严重的一架。Erik称他伪君子，并且用了一些详尽的、夸大其词的例子来证明，而Charles列举了一长串出错的事情并解释为什么它们都是Erik的错，在这个过程中他莫名其妙地将不得不支付逾期的Redbox租碟费用等同于被Guerrero枪击。</p><p>他们两个没有一个人完全理智，但那一刻的Charles对Erik怒火太过炽热，根本就不在乎。</p><p>离开之后，Charles在回城的整个过程中都在愤怒地发抖，Azazel明智地闭上了嘴。他回家后，Charles立刻把他的戒指摘下来，他几乎想要把它扔到浴室水槽里——唯一阻止他这么做的是，他知道这几乎不会给Erik带来麻烦，而且用他的能力，不到一秒钟就能把它捞出来。不知怎的，当Erik可以省掉雇水管工的麻烦和浪费的钱时，这个举动似乎就不那么令人满意了。</p><p>相反，Charles把戒指塞回了那个小的天鹅绒盒子里并且把它藏在他装内衣的抽屉里，当他不戴着它去监狱的时候，它就被放在这里。Erik三月份之前见不到他应该没什么问题，Charles决定，然后狠狠地把抽屉关上，Rosie听到都跳了起来。</p><p>“他是个混蛋，”Charles大声又激动地说，尽管歉疚地摸了摸Rosie的头。Rosie舔了舔他的手，但Charles几乎没注意到。让Erik烦恼两个月吧，他不在乎，因为他不想再回去了。</p><p>
  <em>再也不想回去了。</em>
</p><p>“我们也许应该谈一谈，”Charles承认道，头往后仰，靠在身后的墙壁上，姿势移动了一下，分开一部分双腿。Erik脸上有些胡茬，因为即使戴着抑制器，监狱长也不信任可以给他使用锋利的剃须刀，当Erik的嘴角轻轻刮过他脖子上的皮肤，Charles不禁打了个寒颤。“我们应该……”他说着，一时间没了思绪，“……谈谈吧。”</p><p>“肯定的，”Erik心不在焉地答应道，他的吻一直延续到Charles脖子和肩膀的交界处，手指灵巧地拉开Charles的衣领。“我们一定要……”他的手游走到了Charles的耳后，这每次都能让Charles颤抖，说完之前给了他一个法式湿吻，“——我们要好好谈谈。等会就谈。”</p><p>Charles在Erik的怀抱中稍稍往下沉，Erik将一只膝盖滑到他的两腿之间。Charles挣扎着忍住不为鼠蹊部的快感呻吟出声，他紧紧抓住了Erik的肩膀。“就——”</p><p>“我在，”Erik说，这句话是一次快速安抚，但说出来的时候很温柔，比Charles想象的更温柔，Erik动作依然在继续，迅速把Charles从靠门的墙边推到床上。Charles挣脱着脱掉外套，把它扔到一边，然后让Erik压倒在他自己身上，两人大声呼气，感受着另一具身体紧紧压着自己。</p><p> </p><p>Erik看起来好像还想说些什么，所以Charles把他拉下来，用一个吻打断了他接下来想说的话。Erik心甘情愿地继续了这个吻，双手托住Charles的头来保持平衡，Charles用手臂搂住了Erik的后颈。Erik身体压着他，蹭着他的身体，Charles扭动着身子从激烈的吻中挣脱出来，喘息着。这感觉很好，即使他们的衣服都还穿着，在这漫无思绪的几分钟内，他们唯一能做的就是互相蹭着彼此的身体。</p><p>Charles用手扫过Erik的背，当Erik再次将膝盖滑到他们中间时，他张开双腿，翘起臀部，磨蹭着Erik的大腿。他的阴茎在牛仔裤里紧紧夹着，全身都十分燥热，令这个小房间几乎显得过分温暖。Erik在Charles身上摩擦着自己，当他的老二碰到Charles的臀部时，颤动着闭上了眼睛。</p><p>Erik一只手滑进了Charles的毛衣下面，他的手滑上Charles的腹部和胸，直到手指游移到了Charles的乳头上。Charles发出一声小小的吞咽声，因为Erik开始用拇指在Charles的乳头上疯狂地画着圈，他的阴茎在牛仔裤里轻微地跳动。当感受到Charles的抽搐时，Erik把它作为一个信号，把Charles的毛衣完全推到腋下，然后立即俯下身子开始舔他的另一个乳头。</p><p>“等一下，”当Erik的手指开始在牛仔裤的扣子上摸索时，他喘着气说。稍稍压抑了自己的勃起，Charles笨拙地推开Erik，手肘撑在他的身下，把自己撑起来。“我不会在这里和你做爱。”</p><p>“Charles，”Erik呻吟着，停在他身上，“你要杀了我。”</p><p>“谁知道他们最后一次换床单是什么时候的事，”Charles争辩道，努力地喘着气。</p><p>“我敢肯定每次探访之后，都会有清洁服务人员过来打扫。”Erik说，听起来很痛苦。</p><p>Charles哼了一声。“这里是州立监狱。政府不会付清洁服务费的。我敢打赌，清洁工就喷点清洁剂随便打扫一下，仅此而已。”</p><p>“别想太多了，”Erik建议道，他的手仍放在Charles的牛仔裤前面，“只要躺着想想英格兰就好了。”</p><p>“我来这里不是为了像一具不动的尸体一样给你操的，”Charles眯着眼睛说。</p><p>“我希望你也能参与进来。”Erik赶紧说。“那才是最理想的。”</p><p>“不。”Charles的老二还在几乎痛苦地坚挺着，但他尽量不理会。“你不能在监狱里操我。”</p><p>“我已经有五个月没有性生活了。”</p><p>“这又是谁的错？”Charles反驳道：“不是我的问题 。”</p><p>“等等，这是什么意思？”Erik怀疑地问。“你应该同意我并且说‘是的，我也有这么久了，Erik，现在就操我吧。’”</p><p>“恭喜你，抓到我了，”Charles死气沉沉地说，“我这段时间一直都有婚外情。”</p><p>“好吧，”Erik说着，把自己拉了起来，“等我出来的时候，我只能把他身上的骨头都打碎了。”</p><p>“那会把我直接送回你的怀里，”Charles翻了翻眼睛说。</p><p>“请和我做爱吧，”Erik喘着气无视他，“你不会因为躺在床上就得性病的。”</p><p>“谁说我担心的是性病了？”Charles说道，即使他内心有一丝非理性的地方在说是，但Erik不需要知道。“我不会让你在这里操我的，这是最后的决定。”</p><p>Erik的眼睛亮了起来，“这么说我可以帮你吸出来了？”他凯旋地说道，弹开了Charles牛仔裤上的扣子，把拉链拉了下来。</p><p>“我——你——不——是的，”当Erik的手指缠绕着他的阴茎的时候他说着，意识到自己含糊不清的声音，Erik在不到一秒的时间里就把他抚摸到了全硬的程度，“天哪，太棒了——”</p><p>Erik笑着，退后一步，滑下床，将自己定格在Charles的两腿之间，用同样的动作将Charles的牛仔裤和内裤拉到脚踝处。他双手分开Charles的膝盖，让Charles暴露在自己面前。Charles的阴茎渗出前液，他告诉自己是冷空气让他打了个寒战，而不是Erik低头看他的样子。</p><p>Charles还没来得及指使他快点，Erik就蹲了下来把Charles的阴茎含进了嘴里。Charles倒在床上，发出一声轻柔的呻吟。Erik吞入Charles后，Charles的背自动弓起。他的双腿无意识地合拢，只为了让Erik能吞得更深，好让Charles的阴茎塞进他的喉咙里。</p><p>Charles无意识地在薄薄的被子里握紧了手，他的臀部放弃了抽搐。“啊——啊，”他哽咽着说，每一根神经都在刺痛，所有的肌肉都在跳动，因为Erik正晃动着头，用力快速地吮吸着Charles。他需要用尽全身的力气不把心灵感应伸向Erik，他将自己的能力牢牢地盘绕在脑海中，尽管这只会让一切都变得更加刺激，就像这样，他无从预测Erik接下来会做什么。</p><p>Erik吐出Charles的阴茎，开始舔到Charles浑身颤抖。他一路向下舔，直到照顾到Charles的双球。Charles无意识地扭动着身子，被抚摸的快感几乎让他难以承受，五个月以来，他只用手在洗澡的时候抚摸过自己，但Erik把他固定在原地，所以Charles能做的就是躺在那里让他继续。</p><p> </p><p>“Erik，”他紧紧地说道，Erik一边吮吸着他的双球，一边用舌头小心翼翼地搓揉着。Charles能感觉到自己浑身无力地抽搐，膝盖又在Erik的手底下跳动起来，他像鱼一样对着天花板喘息着。他的手在握住床单的地方指节发白，背尽可能地拱起，由于太过兴奋，当Erik小心翼翼地将他的嘴唇滑开后又吞进去时进得更深时，他的臀部微微地抽插起来。</p><p>片刻后，他将舌头包裹在Charles正在渗出前液的龟头上，Charles马上就高潮了，他的喉咙里发出刺耳的呻吟。Erik像专业人士一般迅速地把Charles的阴茎塞进嘴里，然后吞下了他射出来的东西。Charles猛地坐了起来，无助地向前蜷缩在Erik的头上，搭在他的肩膀和背上，在释放的过程中无助地颤抖着。</p><p>几秒钟的时间里，Charles唯一能做的就是把Erik的头搂在腿上，气喘吁吁，每一点张力都从他的身体里抽干了，让他感到浑身都很虚弱。Erik的嘴依然含着他软化的阴茎，又湿又热，他知道Erik很快会想用嘴呼吸，但Charles不能动弹。他的大腿已经开始感觉到自己的姿势很吃力，但这种灼烧一般的舒展帮助他进一步放松下来。</p><p>现在，Erik一只手从Charles的膝盖滑到他的小腹上，轻轻地把他往后推。Charles顺着动作翻倒在床上颤抖着，Erik轻轻地吐出他的阴茎，嘴唇红得发亮。Charles一动不动地躺着，看着Erik爬到他身上，跨坐在他的臀部，将自己的老二从裤裆抽出，握紧拳头进行了两次长长的抽插。随后随着一声轻轻的呻吟声，他就这样射在了Charles裸露着的肚子上。</p><p>Erik发出了一声放松的叹息，他移过身子，倒在Charles身边的床上。他们紧挨着躺在一起，试着找回自己的呼吸。Erik的肩膀紧贴着Charles的，Charles挪得更近了，让两人贴在一起，而Erik则搂着他的胳膊，保持着这个姿势。</p><p>“这是我们的第一轮婚后性爱，Erik说，他的声音很沙哑，但是很高兴。</p><p>“不要破坏气氛。”Charles回答道，但声音里并没有咬牙切齿，Erik轻笑了一声。Erik射出来的精液在Charles的肚子上已经开始干了，他迟早要觉得痒，但Charles现在懒得起身清理，他还沉浸在性爱的余韵中。</p><p>“你想谈什么？”Erik昏昏欲睡地问道。他拉着Charles离他比较近的那只手，十指相扣放在胸前，大拇指在Charles手指的戒指上轻轻地划过，Charles无法从这个动作中移开视线。</p><p>“关于上次的事，”Charles慢慢地开始，“我为我……可能说过的一些话感到抱歉。”</p><p>“是的，”Erik懊恼地说，“我也是。反正大部分我都不是故意的。”</p><p>“我觉得我们最好还是把这些都忘了吧。我们两个人都不是在最好的状态下。”</p><p>“是的，”Erik热切地同意了。</p><p>“很好，”Charles说。这一个月来他想了很多，但没有一件事值得细想或者再深究，“总之，就这样吧。”</p><p>“好的，”Erik说。他把头偏向一边，嘴唇贴在Charles的头发上片刻。“你会再回到我脑子里吗？”他问道，声音很轻，还带着点挑逗，但Charles知道他是认真的。</p><p>Charles没有直接回答，他轻轻地叹了一口气，也转过头，在Erik的肩膀上落下一个短暂的吻。“在你还在监狱的时候不会。”他可能刚刚在这里和Erik做了爱，而他九月份还向自己保证过不会这么做，但他依然有一些保留自尊的举措。他不打算在Erik还在监狱的时候和他进行思维连接，尤其不想让Erik知道自己已经不怎么生他的气了，他不想让Erik觉得他会轻易屈服。</p><p>“我想你了，”Erik说，语气平静而诚恳，但并不强求。“那么，还有一个月的时间了。”</p><p>“Rosie占据了你的那一边床，”Charles说，“所以我希望你准备好睡沙发了。”</p><p>“那Rosie要上一节速成课来记住究竟谁才是老大。”</p><p>“她已经知道我是老大了。”Charles说，让Erik嗤之以鼻。</p><p>“我才是老大。”</p><p>“你当然是，”Charles干巴巴地说，“让我起来，我想把这一堆东西收拾干净。”</p><p>“我来吧。”Erik说着，放开了Charles的手，他站起身，迈着有些不稳的步子走进和卧室相连的小浴室，片刻之后拿着一把湿纸巾回来。“对不起，他们只有这些了。”</p><p>“没关系的，”Charles说着，一动不动，而Erik则小心翼翼地擦拭着津液，另一只手拿着干纸巾在Charles皮肤上湿了的部分轻轻一抹。“你欠我一次在有人类已知最蓬松的毛巾的地方呆一晚。”</p><p>“那是不是意味着我可以带你去度蜜月了？”Erik狡猾地问道。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“我是开玩笑的，”Erik说着，咧开嘴笑了起来。他帮Charles把内裤和牛仔裤重新拉起来，再把Charles的毛衣拉好。“好了，穿得好好的。”</p><p>“才没有，”Charles说，知道自己的头发可能已经乱了。“所有的狱警都会知道我在这和你做爱了。”</p><p>“你是来进行夫妻探视的，”Erik耐心地提醒他，感到很好笑，“他们一直以来都是这样假设的。”</p><p>“不用提醒我了。”Charles平淡地说道，为了听起来比较严肃。</p><p>Erik摇了摇头，然后俯身缓慢而又小心翼翼地吻着Charles。Charles任由他这么做，他分开唇瓣，在Erik的舌头上品尝着自己的味道。Charles闭着眼睛，隐约地察觉到Erik接吻的时候轻轻地捏着他的下巴，抚摸着他的脸颊，仿佛把Charles当成了某种珍贵和梦寐以求的物品。这让Charles心痛。</p><p>当他们分开时，Erik把额头靠在Charles的额头上。“我是认真的，要补偿你。下个月我就开始，只要我一出狱。”</p><p>他可以警告Erik不要勉强。他可以提醒Erik不能做任何奢侈或荒唐的事，但Charles知道Erik不会的。他没有这个意思。Charles双臂揽住Erik，让两人靠得更近，几个月的孤独时光以来他终于感受到了拥抱和被抱着的感觉。“好的。”</p><p>Erik发出了一小声高兴的声音，他调整了一下自己，让两人更舒服地贴在一起，他们就这样一直保持着这个姿势，直到Charles最后一次该走了。</p><p>Azazel 在Erik赢得审判可以自由活动，所有指控都被撤销，案件也被驳回之后，从法院外接走了Erik。冲过法院台阶上等待在外面的一小群记者，Erik滑进了车的后座，他一关上车门，Azazel就立即发动汽车。</p><p>“恭喜你，”Azazel说，并入车流时他透过后视镜对他咧嘴笑了笑。“你现在自由了。”</p><p>“就像我们知道的那样，“Erik用能力摆弄着他的袖口链接，平静地说。自从审判结束，他们终于将抑制器从他身上取下后，他就没有停止过延展自己的能力。能够再次感应到自己周围的金属物让他松了一口气。他感觉像一直以来缺了一条手臂一样，现在终于可以舒展筋骨了，</p><p>“你要求的东西，我都拿到了。”Azazel继续说着，Erik点了点头，他瞥了一眼旁边座位上的Jubilee送来的新鲜玫瑰花束，原本Erik是想亲自去取的，但这需要在那里停留一会儿。“还有什么事吗？”</p><p>"不，"Erik说，"直接送我回家。"</p><p>“Angel已经发了一大堆庆祝你出狱的短信，”Azazel说，听起来被逗乐了，“所以如果你在准备一个惊喜的话……”</p><p>Erik摇了摇头，靠在座椅上，让自己的能力浸入周围高楼大厦的构造中来掩饰自己的不耐烦，“Charles知道我今天要回家了。这本来也不是个惊喜。”</p><p>回家的路程并不长。Erik向Azazel竖起双指致谢，然后收起玫瑰花，用能力把身后的车门关上。大楼的门卫一边和他打招呼，一边为Erik打开大厅的门，仿佛Erik根本就没有离开过。</p><p>在电梯里，Erik忍住了踱步的冲动，而是站在原地等着电梯爬上96层楼到他们的顶层公寓。Charles没有来参加审判，因为他们说好了这样做会让事情更容易，所以Erik从上个月开始就没见过他。确切地说，他并不紧张，但他也不想把事情搞砸。无论Erik半年来第一次踏进他们家门时发生什么，都将为他们以后的发展定下基调。</p><p>Erik还没走下电梯，Rosie就从走廊上呼啸而来，他只来得及把玫瑰花撩开，她就跳起来舔他的脸，整个身子高兴地扭动着。她围着他转了三圈，然后又跳起来，摇着粗壮的尾巴。</p><p>“放松，乖女孩，你好。”Erik笑着打了个招呼，弯腰抚摸着她。“你是个好女孩儿，Rosie。不，不要吃这些，这些是给Charles的。”</p><p>Rosie一遍又一遍地舔着他的手，站在原地一动不动，让Erik在她的头顶抚摸了几下，然后她又开始绕着他转圈，热情地闻着他的裤子和鞋子。Erik直起身子，往屋内走去，他知道Rosie会跟着他一起小跑。</p><p>Charles在客厅里等着他，Erik走进来时，他正抱着胳膊站着。当他看到玫瑰花的时候，他扬起了眉毛，“玫瑰花，认真的吗？”</p><p>“这是为了补偿情人节的，”Erik说着，他咧嘴笑了，Charles的嘴角抽动了一下。“你戴上了你的戒指。”</p><p>他没法不注意到，他的能力瞬间集中到了Charles手上的戒指上。这金属是温暖的，和Charles的体温相匹配，好像他已经戴了一段时间了，并不是几分钟前听到Erik进来才戴上的戒指。Erik用能力感受着它，把每一个细节都记在心中，直到他确定自己能在沙漠中的沙尘暴中找出这枚戒指。Charles的戒指。他丈夫的戒指。</p><p>“我想这是我们说好的，”Charles指出，尽管Erik看穿了这是他自然而然的行为，“只有我们两个人在家的时候，我们就戴着它们。”</p><p>Erik小心翼翼地将玫瑰花束放在了沙发靠背上，确保Rosie不会被绊倒，然后越过他们之间剩下的距离，直到站到Charles面前，指尖搭在Charles的手肘上。“我回家了。”</p><p>Charles点了点头，慢慢地展开双臂，双手顺着Erik的手轻轻地握住对方。Erik感到Charles悄悄滑入他的脑海中，他的意识稳定地展开。Erik想念这个，自己在过去六个月缺失的另一部分。</p><p><em>欢迎回家，</em>在最表面的冷漠之下，Charles说温暖地说着，把他看见Erik有多高兴的心情投射到Erik的脑海里，而当他们两个人都俯身亲吻对方的时候，Erik很高兴地把这种感情十倍地回报给他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>